Anchors are used from the smallest rowboat to the largest aircraft carrier to help hold these vessels in place while at a particular location. While anchors perform an admirable job, they do suffer from the fact that they are extremely heavy and bulky. Because of these limitations, other items may have to be left behind because of weight limitations of the vessel. Additionally, the deployment and retraction of anchors on small boats is often a very physical process and may require performance by those with a great deal of physical strength. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which small boats can be anchored to a specific location without the weight requirement of a conventional boat anchor. The development of the device disclosed herein fulfills this need.
In many areas where fresh water fishing is popular; many anglers prefer to fish from a boat such as a bass boat. Fish are frequently found in locations where the use of a traditional anchor is not practicable due to roots and other underwater obstructions. In these situations, many anglers will tie off to an obstruction. The device disclosed herein presents an alternative to fisherman in these situations by disclosing an anchor that is epically designed for these types of environments.
A device which anchors a small boat to a tree stump is herein disclosed, comprising a section of resilient and inert material that is approximately nine (9) inches in diameter with an eight (8) inch diameter interior opening. The ring is approximately three-quarters (¾) of an inch tall and is provided with a multitude of attaching apertures through its cross-section. These attaching apertures are connected to a plurality of three hundred (300) pound test nylon cords in a conical type fashion. The various sections of cord are also secured intermediately along its length thus producing a net structure not unlike that of a basketball net. The upper end of each cord is secured to a central point and is anchored with a section of five hundred (500) pound test nylon cord which is used to connect the device to a small boat. To use the device, the user slips the ring over a tree stump or similar support structure protruding up through or just below the water surface. The net structure of the device provides a secure grip about the support structure no matter the direction of the boat in relation to the support structure.
There have been attempts in the past to invent improved anchors for watercraft. U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,921 issued to Lee discloses a fishing net device that appears to be attachable to watercraft. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a mooring device for watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,826 issued to Bellis discloses an anchoring system for boat that permits a user to deploy the anchor from the side or rear of the boat. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a mooring device for watercraft that comprises a ring with a plurality of attaching apertures connected to a plurality of three hundred (300) pound test nylon cords in a conical type fashion producing a net structure that is attached to watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 416,224 issued to Miknich discloses a light-weight boat anchor comprising a base member and a net like structure attached to the base portion. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it appear to comprise a ring that may be slid onto a submerged tree stump to moor watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 347,206 issued to Smith discloses an anchor. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,017 issued to Griffin discloses a boat mooring device that comprises an elongate handle with a flexible mooring line with a loop to attach a mooring post or stump. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a net-like mooring device that may be placed over submerged tree stumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,239 issued to Thomas et al. discloses a twist closure drop fishing net that comprises an upper float ring, a lower weight ring, and a net formed in a generally tubular configuration. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a mooring device for watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,158 issued to Blanchard discloses a watercraft mooring device comprising a stainless steel cage with upper and lower rings connected by a plurality of risers. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a mooring device for watercraft that comprises a ring with a plurality of attaching apertures connected to a plurality of three hundred (300) pound test nylon cords in a conical type fashion producing a net structure that is attached to watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,817 issued to Kaufman discloses a collapsible drift sock that comprises a cylindrical tubular body with a mooring line and a flow control line which is arranged to control the size or magnitude of the outlet of the cylindrical tubular body, thereby constricting the flow of water through the cylindrical tubular body. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a watercraft mooring device that is capable of being placed over submerged tree stumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,922 issued to Allen discloses a collapsible sea anchor that comprises two (2) sheets of a flexible material sewn together to create a generally frustum-shaped collapsible body with at least one (1) fin and a flexible stiffener. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a mooring device for watercraft that comprises a ring with a plurality of attaching apertures connected to a plurality of three hundred (300) pound test nylon cords in a conical type fashion producing a net structure that is attached to watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,131 issued to Hall discloses an anchor which attaches to a tree, stump or other stationary object comprising a clamping device, a pair of tongs attached to and extending from the clamping device, and an anchor line to attach the anchor to the boat. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a net like structure attached to a support ring that may be placed over an object to maintain watercraft in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,051 issued to Raymond et al. discloses a sea anchor comprising a hollow and baseless truncated body with a wide mouth member at the edge of the cone base of strong material forming a hollow, generally truncated body which is attached to a wide mouth strength member and in which the strong material has orifices in it so as to cause energy dissipation by the increased velocity. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a mooring device for watercraft that comprises a ring with a plurality of attaching apertures connected to a plurality of three hundred (300) pound test nylon cords in a conical type fashion producing a net structure that is attached to watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,335 issued to Kratz discloses a boat docking device comprising a pair of rigid arms where the rearward ends of these arms are formed to provide cooperating jaws for clamping relationship upon an interposed implement. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a net like structure attached to a ring that is capable of being placed over a submerged object to moor watercraft.